


honey, you’re familiar

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: Ball Gag, F/F, F/M, Implied Cuckhold, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Riding, The Unsleeping City - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: Esther kisses Sof and it’s like waves or like fireworks or like cliff jumping into cold rushing water on a hot summer day. She kneels over Sof on their bed and twines her fingers into her soft black hair. Sof tastes like strawberry lip balm and her mouth parts for Esther to play her tongue into her mouth. She sighs sweetly as Esther kisses her into the mattress and wraps her arms around Esther’s neck to scritch her long nails into short hair.
Relationships: Esther Sinclair/Ricky Matsui/Sofia Bicicleta
Kudos: 49





	honey, you’re familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. If you're connected to the show or underage, click the fuck away.

Esther kisses Sof and it’s like waves or like fireworks or like cliff jumping into cold rushing water on a hot summer day. She kneels over Sof on their bed and twines her fingers into her soft black hair. Sof tastes like strawberry lip balm and her mouth parts for Esther to play her tongue into her mouth. She sighs sweetly as Esther kisses her into the mattress and wraps her arms around Esther’s neck to scritch her long nails into short hair. 

Esther moves to kiss at Sof’s neck, which Sof is very into. She looks up to check on Ricky, who is sitting very politely in the armchair in the corner, feet placed in line with the chair's front legs, hands on the arm rests, ball gag in his mouth. His eyes are very, very dark as he watches Sof whimper as Esther gives her a slightly mean hickey. Esther winks at him and he shivers, closes his eyes. He knows he can move and ungag himself if he needs to, but he won’t move otherwise because he’s just so good for her. 

Esther carefully unbuttons Sof’s silk pajama top and slowly pushes it off her shoulders, deliberately dragging the backs of her hands against Sof’s collarbones as she does. She kisses Sof again and Sof is very much holding herself back, squirming quietly on the bed. 

“Baby,” Esther says, cups Sof’s face to look up at her. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart. I know Ricky wants to hear you.” Sof whines quietly at that and it turns into a full fledged moan when Esther returns to kissing her neck. 

She slides her hands up Sof’s sides and holds her waist to lift her torso up off the bed, still kissing her neck wetly. Sof scrambles to pull her shirt off her arms and lies back down, leaving her hands over her head to Esther can have full access to her. 

“So pretty,” Esther says, moving slowly down her chest with wet open-mouthed kisses. "Sof, you're so pretty and lovely for me." She lets her hands creep up to stroke at the bottom curves of Sof’s tits, scrapes one thumb over an already hard nipple. Sof lets out a breathy laugh and Esther can hear the armchair squeak as Ricky shifts a little. She takes one nipple in her mouth, swirls her tongue over the hard bud before dragging her teeth over it. Sof arches into the touch. Esther can feel her stomach straining against where she’s being pinned down by Esther’s body. She toys with Sof for a little while, plucks and sucks at her tits until she’s grinding up against Esther for some kind of desperate friction. 

She lets out an unintelligible moan that might be a sentence and Esther pulls away from the hickey she was leaving with a slick noise. “Yeah, baby?”

“Please,” Sof says, chest heaving as she breathes hard. 

“Please what, baby?” Esther rolls her nipple through her fingers as punctuation. 

“Please-please fuck me-Est _her_!”

“Aw, Sof, sweetheart,” Esther’s already moving down her body and sliding her fingers under the elastic of her shorts. “Of course I will. All you had to do was ask.” She looks up to check on Ricky. He’s still perfectly silent and where she left him, but his hips are grinding fruitlessly against the air and she can see how his cock bobs and twitches. Poor thing. She turns back to Sof and peels her shorts down her legs, moves her over on the bed so she can lie between her thighs. 

Sof’s cunt is flushed pink and wet already as Esther drags two fingers through her folds, opening her up. She thumbs gently at Sof’s clit and her hips buck and she cries out sweetly. Esther pulls her hand away, sits up a little to make eye contact with Sof. “Still on with what we agreed to?” Sof nods vigorously and Esther slides back down between her legs to start toying with her clit. She gets moving quickly; Sof’s so fucking wet that she’s got to be on an absolute hair trigger at this point. Middle finger crooked and fucking into her while her thumb works quick firm circles over Sof’s clit. She presses soft kisses to the inside of her thigh and watches as Sof’s muscles ratchet tighter and her cries get more desperate. 

Her whole body tenses, thighs tightening around Esther, and Esther removes her whole hand lightening-quick. Sof _screams_ as her orgasm is ruined, hips fucking into nothing, face and chest flushed brilliantly. Her forehead is furrowed furiously and her mouth is open and wet as she peters out into agonized little cries. Esther pets patiently at her thigh as she comes back into herself, watches contently as her stomach and legs twitch in the miserable aftershocks. This was Sof’s idea to try and Esther has to say, he quite likes the picture that splays out in front of her. 

“Do you want another?” Esther asks softly and Sof moans, covers her face with her arms before nodding. She remembers herself and removes her arms so Esther can see her face when she squeaks out a tiny yes. 

Esther smiles up at her. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” She drags just the tip of her tongue up the center of Sof’s slick cunt and Sof lets out another moan, deep in her chest. Esther flicks her gaze up to check on Ricky, still watching them. There’s drool spilling out the side of his mouth past the gag and precum out of his cock and she can see every well defined muscle in his form tensed with keeping himself silent and still. She keeps eye contact with him as she gently tongues at Sof’s clit, just the very tip flicking at her. He's cute when he's desperate.

Esther lets the tension build in Sof once more and then pulls away - a little too quickly this time. But hey, edging was part of the request, so she rolls with it, brings Sof back up and then lets her down once more before wrapping her lips around her swollen clit and suckling until her whole body jerks and freezes and her moans fill the room. Sof’s hand smacks flat against the bed which is her best tell of an orgasm and Esther gives her two more seconds of contact before pulling her mouth away again and letting Sof howl with disappointment, thighs clamping together and body curling in on herself. Esther moves out from between her thighs and lies beside her, carefully wipes away the tears that are building in the corner of her eyes. 

“Frustrated tears or need to stop tears?” Esther asks her softly, places one firm hand on Sof’s arm to get her attention. 

“Frus-frustrated!” Sof says, her voice a hiccup, body still trembling. “Esther, please, please, I want-I don’t know what I-please, give it to me, anything, I’ll take _anything_ , I wanna cum so _bad.”_

It’s so fucking hot to see her like this and Esther’s ready to give her whatever she wants because Sof was so perfect for her. She tells Sof that and she squirms at the compliment, head rolling against her upper arm. 

“Do you think you could stand?” Sof buries her face in Esther’s chest at that because she’s fucking brilliant and knows where Esther is going with this. “He’s been so good. I’ll let you come as hard and good as you want on his cock. You’ve been so good, I’ll let you pick if you want it on the bed or the chair.” 

Sof whimpers, but Esther knows she needs to make the choice herself. “Chair,” she says softly. 

“Okay,” Esther says, strokes Sof’s hair as she continues to squirm against her, feet kicking helplessly against the bed. She turns to look at Ricky. “Ricky, baby, you’ve been so good. Take the gag off and put a condom on for me?” He nods, stands on shaky legs, shakes the tension out of his body. The gag comes off easily with a buckle and he drops it on their bedside table as he digs through the drawer with trembling hands for a condom. His dick is, well, drooling is a little gross of a word but it’s accurate, pre-cum bubbling from the tip. She’s almost surprised he didn’t cum just watching them. 

He sits back down, condom on, hands and feet in the same position because he’s just so _good_ for her. Esther helps Sof to her feet, guides her to the chair and into Ricky’s lap. She stands behind Sof as she hovers on shaking knees above Ricky, cups at her tits and presses a kiss to the side of Sof’s neck. 

“You both did so good for me,” she says softly, and they’re all close enough to hear her. Ricky looks up at Esther pleadingly and she nods to him. He presses a kiss to the center of Sof’s sternum and she whimpers before he kisses her really softly, closed mouthed and chaste. Esther reaches between them and plays Ricky’s cockhead against Sof and they shiver, mouths dropping open into their kiss. “Go on, darling,” she says. “You deserve it.” 

Sof sinks down onto Ricky in one slick drop and rides him quickly. Esther’s doing a bunch of the work to support and lift her as she does, but it’s so worth it for the way they envelop each other into a wet kiss punctuated by both of their moans. Ricky cums first to nobody’s surprise, buries himself in her and groans as he does. He stays in her and she leans back against Esther’s chest so he can get a hand between them to play with her cunt. Sof cums with an agonized moan and Ricky works her through it as her whole body bucks and shakes, head lolled back against Esther. She cums for a long time, body taking wave after wave of pleasure and Esther loves it, loves watching her girl so desperate and fulfilled. She toys with Sof’s tits and kisses at her neck, makes eye contact the whole time with Ricky, who’s still got his hand working over Sof. 

When Sof comes to again she’s crying a little again and her eyes are bright in her flushed face. She pulls Esther into a kiss that says _thank you_ but also _you’re next_.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
